Sisters to the End
by Captaintjf
Summary: For Littletonpace (Kat) wishlist. Stand alone story featuring both of our OC's.


**Sisters Til The End**

 **For LittletonPace**

 **Author's Note: For Kat (LittletonPace). On You Tube, Kat wish listed a fan fiction based on one of her OC's. After talking to her, my muse decided that a one shot with her OC's Jordyn Emory and Marnie needed to interact with my OC Jewel Dixon-Grimes. Mentions of OC's from my story Sweet Dreams mentioned. This is a stand alone story (one or two shot) based on the escape from the prison. It stands alone and separate from both of our stories. Jordyn is in a relationship with Daryl and Jewel is his sister, married to Rick and very pregnant with a baby. Hope you like this!**

Jewel put her hand on her stomach as she felt the building jerk from some sort of explosion. She immediately picked up Judith and looked at Marnie who was looking at her. "Hey, I need you to get Judith's diaper bag together. Put some of the new born stuff I have in it too, alright?"

"What's going on, Aunt Jewel?" Marnie asked nervously.

"I don't know sweetheart, but we need to be prepared. And, what does Hershel always say?" Jewel asked, as she tried to keep calm for her sake.

"We all have jobs to do," Marnie answered as she went to do what she was told.

"That's right," Jewel answered as she turned to put Judith down. "After we do this, we'll go to your room and get your stuff together. We just have to be quick, and then we'll go look for Jordyn, and everyone."

"Jewel!" she heard from the stairs.

"Jordyn! What's going on?" Jewel asked as she walked out of the cell, lowering her voice so Marnie wouldn't hear.

"The Governor," Jordyn answered as she went into her cell.

"The explosion?" Jewel asked as she glanced backward to Marnie.

"Tank," Jordyn answered.

"Where's Rick? Where's Daryl?" she asked.

"The Governor wanted to speak with Rick. He went down to the fence," Jordyn said as she stopped and turned and looked at her. "You are not going down there. That's why I'm up here, to help you with Judith and get us on the bus."

Jewel looked at her. "And you're alright with us getting on the bus, leaving them? Letting everyone else fight while we run?"

Jordyn through the bag over her shoulder and looked at her. "Jewel, we both know that you are in no shape to be fighting. You also can't take care of Judith and Marnie by yourself, not now. They are handling what needs to be done and we are handling this," she said as she stepped out of the cell. "Marnie, are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes. Where are we going?" Marnie asked.

Jordyn looked at Jewel as she picked up Judith. "We'll figure it out," she answered.

"Will Rick and Daryl meet us? Carl and Summer?" Marnie questioned.

Jewel took a breath "You know that we'll always find each other But right now, we need to move, to get safe. That's what Daryl and Rick would want, for all of us," she said. "I'll take Judith," she told Jordyn.

"You're already carrying your own baby," Jordyn pointed out.

"As you pointed out, I'm not in any real fighting shape. I'll carry Judith, you can keep point. This isn't up for discussion," she said as she held out her arms for Judith. "Marnie, you need to stay close to me alright? Hold my hand or onto my clothes," she instructed her.

"Let's get going, stay close," Jordyn instructed as she looked at Marnie. "Stay close sweetheart," she said as they walked down the stairs. She glanced at Jewel who had a knife out. They both looked at each other when they heard a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Marnie asked as she tightened her grip on Jewel's shirt.

"We don't know, but we need to keep going," Jordyn told her little sister. "Wait here," she told Jewel as they opened the door to the back area. She stepped out and took down a walker, and looked around the area. She went back in. "They drove the tank through the gate, the walkers' are coming into the yard The bus is gone, so we're going to have to find another way out of here. We can't go on foot," she pointed out.

Jewel nodded as she adjusted Judith on her hip "Did you see any of our people?" she asked.

"No, but we will find them. Right now we need to get out of here," Jordyn told her. "Let's see if we can get to the truck we keep by the kitchen door," she said.

"Jewel nodded. "We don't have a choice," she said as she rubbed Marnie's hair. "You can get there faster without me," she said.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't even just suggest that. We are getting out of this together, all of us," Jordyn said. "Come on," she said as she led the way. She opened up the door and looked to clear the area. She was glad they were on the back side of the prison where the walkers' hadn't got to as of yet. She opened up the truck and unlocked the other door. She picked up Marnie and put her on the seat. "Scoot over to the middle," she instructed as she took Judith. "Get into the truck," she said to Jewel. She put Judith into Marnie's lap. "Can you hold her?" she asked. Jewel turned at the sound of a walker. "Jewel!" Jordyn yelled as the other woman took her knife and stabbed it. She rushed to the other door. "Are you alright? Were you scratched?"

"No, I'm alright," she assured the other woman. She got into the truck and kissed the top of Marnie's head.

"Walkers'!" Marnie said as she pointed to outside the truck.

Jewel reached over and put the center seatbelt on Marnie and Judith. "Hold her close, alright? There's a building near where Woodbury was, Merle always told me that he had guns and supplies hid there. He said he wasn't going to tell anyone else, but if things ever went bad, for me to go there. We need somewhere to stay the night, maybe run into some of the others'," she said.

"Hold onto Judith," Jordyn told Marnie. "We're going to have to drive through the walkers', we don't have enough ammo to try to clear it."

Jewel nodded as she put her arm around Marnie's shoulder. "We're ready," she said as she nodded to her.

Later at night:

Jordyn walked out of the building and sat on the porch with Jewel. "Glad Merle told you about this place. He knew the Governor would be back at some point," she said.

"So should we, we got complacent," Jewel told her. "We let our guard down, and now everyone that we cared about is dead or missing."

Jordyn looked at her and took her hand. "You know that Rick and Daryl are out there looking for us, just like we will be looking for them, all of them."

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with me," Jewel said.

"Stuck with you? What do you mean?" Jordyn asked.

"I'm nearly nine months pregnant, Jordyn. I can't move as fast as I used too. Not as fast as Maggie or Beth or Daryl," Jewel pointed out. "Daryl should have never asked you to come get me."

"You think that's what happened?" Jordyn asked. "I left the gate to come get you, Judith and Marnie on my own. That baby is my niece or nephew, you know? I knew that I needed to get to Marnie, but I needed to get to you and Judith too. I'm not stuck with you. I'm exactly where I want to be. There's no where else I need to be," she told her.

"The chances of me going into labor out here is great, you know," Jewel told her honestly.

"If it happens, we handle it," Jordyn told her. "Just like we would have inside the prison."

"What happens if something what happened to Lori happens to me?" Jewel questioned.

Jordyn squeezed her hand. "You didn't have a c section when you had Summer, nothing like Lori did when she had Carl. We haven't been on the run like we were when Lori was pregnant. Even at the prison, it would have been dangerous, not like before. But, this baby is a mixture of Grimes and Dixon, which means that it's one stubborn, kick ass baby. And, his or her mother is one strong stubborn woman. So is it's aunt," she told her. "Rick isn't going to stop looking for you and Judy."

"Daryl isn't going to give up on you and Marnie," Jewel told her.

"That means, we can't give up on them. We just got to figure out where they would go," Jordyn told her.

"When we left the car near the tracks, and walked here, the signs we saw," Jewel said.

"Terminus?" Jordyn asked.

"Yeah. If they saw the signs, they'd all head there," Jewel said. "Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Summer, Joey, Daryl, Rick, Bob, Carol, Sasha, Ty, they'd all head there. They would think that was the best place to reunite."

"It's not going to be an easy trip," Jordyn told her hesitantly.

"But we have to try," Jewel told her.

"We are going to try," Jordyn told her. "But, we need to think clearly, plan it out. We can't go in there without thinking it through."

"Any place that is advertising safety and sanctuary, is a bit to optimistic," Jewel said.

"Exactly," Jordyn told her. "I have to make sure you, Marnie, Judith and little Grimes is safe."

"It's not all on you, Jordyn," Jewel told her. "I am still capable of thinking clearly, you know."

"We're both going to do this, both of us. But if things go bad, then it's on me to get us _all_ out of there safe. And, that is on me, Jewel. It's on me," Jordyn said.

Jewel hugged her. "You've been hanging out with Daryl to long, you know."

"I've heard worse compliments," Jordyn told her.

"You're good for him," Jewel told her. "I'm glad that the two of you got together. He never gives himself enough credit, never thought he was good enough," she told her.

"Must be a Dixon trait," Jordyn teased. "If I remember correctly, you tried to give Rick back to Lori, his _ex-wife._ "

"She was pregnant with Shane's baby, he was being a lunatic. I knew how it was to raise a baby on my own, I didn't want Lori to have to do that, especially now a days," Jewel tried to explain.

Jordyn laughed. "Yeah, no, you were scared of letting Rick get into your heart," she told her.

"That was a long time ago," Jewel answered. "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"It was a lifetime ago, but we're still here," Jordyn reminded her. "I have Marnie back, you and Rick are married, raising Summer, Carl and Judith together, and adding this one to it. The perfect couple of the apocalypse," she teased.

"Not really," Jewel said as she laughed "That would be Glenn and Maggie."

"True," Jordyn said. "We'll find them," she told her as she squeezed her hand.

"We will," Jewel repeated. "You're my sister, you know. It's not because that you are with Daryl, but because of what we've been through. You'll always be my sister."

"Til the end," Jordyn said as she hugged her.


End file.
